Shadow Puppets
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Probably one of my favorite Emily and Maya one shots I have ever written! Maya is scared of thunderstorms and Emily comes up with a way to help. Just a cute scene between our two girls! Early in their relationship. Emaya! Rated T only for the one swear word.


_Hey everyone! So I don't know where this idea came from, but it's just going to be a cute one shot, hope you'll enjoy! This is kind of a cheesy romance thing but I think it's cute. Early in their relationship._

If you listened closely that Friday night, past the sound of thunder and raindrops on the rooftop, you would hear the soft laughter and even softer whispers of two young lovers. "I can't believe that you are actually afraid of mice!" Maya laughed. "Shut up!" Emily whimpered. Maya giggled, pecking Emily's cheek in assurance. She blushed and smiled. "OK, your turn," Emily told her. "OK OK… hm… I hate thunderstorms," Maya admitted sheepishly. "Wait, really?" Emily asked. Maya blushed. "I know, I know, it's stupid," she mumbled. Emily grinned and took Maya's hand. "That's not stupid, that's adorable!" Emily cooed. Maya blushed harder and looked down at her hands. "OK, it's your turn," she tried changing the subject. Emily thought for a moment. The two girls had decided to have a sleep over when Emily's parents were out for the weekend, and at that moment they were sitting on the living room floor playing a game where they simply took turns admitting either a fear, a secret, or an interest/passion that they have. "Hmm… well I…" Emily was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder followed by a strike of lightning. Maya shrieked and instinctively cowered into Emily's side. Emily put her arm around Maya and kissed her head, pulling the trembling girl into her lap and stroking her hair soothingly. "Sorry, I… I just…" Maya started but Emily simply placed a soft kiss on her lips and shook her head. "It's fine," she whispered, pulling Maya close to her and climbing up on the couch, lifting Maya with her. Another rumble of thunder and strike of lightning struck. Maya whimpered and clung to Emily tightly. "Stupid fucking thunder," Maya mumbled. As if in response to the shorter girls remark, the power went out, causing Maya to shriek in terror. "I'm going to go light a few candles, want to come?" Emily whispered. Maya nodded and the girls stood, slowly making their way to the kitchen and lighting five or six candles. Emily grabbed a flashlight and led Maya back to the living room. When she pulled Maya back into her arms the smaller girl was trembling and buried her face in Emily's neck. Even though they had only been dating for about three months, Emily hadn't until then been able to picture Maya so vulnerable, and it broke her heart. For a while Emily just held her, which seemed to work for some time, but then it started thundering repeatedly and Maya started shaking. Emily held her tightly and soothed her until the thunder died down a bit. "Hey, I think I know what will make you feel better," Emily whispered softly in Maya's ear. Maya looked up and Emily wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "What?" Maya asked, her voice a bit scratchy. Emily grinned and picked up the flashlight, turning it on and setting it on the table so it shone on the wall brightly. Maya looked up at her, confused. "Just wait," Emily giggled. She stood, blew out the candles in the living room, and curled up with Maya again. "This was how my dad used to help me through storms," Emily whispered to Maya, and suddenly on the wall was the silhouette of a rabbit. Maya giggled through her tears. "Shadow puppets?" she asked curiously. Emily chuckled and nodded. Maya smiled and curled up closer next to (or more so on top of) Emily as the "puppet show" continued. Emily had quite a talent for making interesting shapes and animals in puppets. She started narrating children's stories and illustrating them with shadows. Maya greatly appreciated the distraction and was quite amused by her girlfriend's antics. After about half an hour Maya's attention was fully focused on the silhouettes dancing around on the wall. "You really are a dork," Maya laughed. "And you aren't?" Emily teased. After another ten minutes or so of shadow puppet stories Maya had dozed off. Emily grinned and kissed her head before soon falling asleep herself.

Emily woke up about an hour later, and it was around midnight. The power was still off. The storm still was raging on, and although she was still sleeping as soundly as before, Emily noticed Maya's position had changed. That was odd, because Maya was a heavy sleeper, and she had slept beside Emily before. Every other time Emily had seen her she was in the exact same position she had been when she went to sleep. Then Emily noticed the wall. She realized why Maya's position had changed and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face or the warm feeling spreading around in her heart. The flashlight was still on, and Maya had cut out paper and taped it to the front so that "I love you" was shadowed onto the wall.

When Maya woke up that morning it was around 5:30 A.M. It was still dark and thundering outside, but Maya wasn't really bothered by thunder anymore. That's when she realized the warm body that she had fallen asleep with no longer was beside her. She heard sounds in the kitchen and knew Emily was probably making herself breakfast. What she saw next made her grin brightly. There, silhouetted onto the wall, were the words, "I love you too."


End file.
